


Lusus Naturae

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Monsters, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Painful Anal Sex, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Saffron has been terrified of Grimm for as long as she can remember but comforts herself with the supposed fact that the beasts can't enter the town. This thought is proven stark wrong when Saffron is grabbed, taken into the forest and finds herself faced with a pack of beowolves who only want two things: to fuck her ass and make it hurt





	Lusus Naturae

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 200MilesToOregon  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

There was nothing worse than waiting at the very edge of town, the huge forest pressing in on her, mocking her with what could be lurking in the dense foliage. Saffron nervously shifted around where she stood, not wanting to look at the forest but unable to keep herself from glancing over at the thick line of trees every five seconds. Arms crossed over her generous chest, gripping tight enough onto her own bicep to leave little half-moon indents, Saffron anxiously wondered how Ash could do it – just wander off into the forest, all on his own, not only unafraid of the horrors that lurked in the darkness but actively seeking them out, hunting them. She could never understand how he could be so at ease with fighting Grimm. 

The mere thought of encountering a Grimm sent a sickening shiver down her spine. She hated those wretched, despicable beasts. She hated that Ash was so determinedly set on becoming a Huntsman (though, she felt that was, in part, her fault – ever since she revealed to him just how much Grimm scared her, he put himself on a single minded path to become an incredible Huntsman who would help eradicate the world of the monstrous scourge). She hated this fear, the terrified whisperings that a Grimm could be watching her right now, licking its jowls, wanting nothing more than to gobble up her soft flesh that gnawed at the corners of her mind. She hated waiting here every afternoon, forced to watch the forest, waiting for that familiar flash of white blond to appear amongst the heavy green. 

“You doing okay there, Saffron?” said a familiar, somber voice by her elbow. 

Saffron let out am embarrassingly loud squeak, jumping nearly a foot in the air as she whirled around in a panic. Standing behind her, calm brown eyes watching her impassively, was Jade, her closest friend. Pushing her glasses up her short nose, Jade said, “You’re going to give yourself a heart attack one of these days, Saf.” 

Giggling sheepishly, her cheeks burning with heat, Saffron clasped her hands together behind her back and whined playfully, “You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that, Jade. You know how jumpy I get.” 

Brushing her short, brown hair out of her face, Jade commented, “You can just wait for him at home, you know that, right?” 

“He likes it when I’m here to greet him after a hunt.” 

“He wouldn’t if he knew how freaked out you get from just standing around, looking at the forest.” Jade pointed out, then her eyes darted over Saffron’s shoulder, “Well, speak of the devil.” 

“Huh?” Saffron turned around, a wide, relieved smile spreading across her face when she saw what Jade was talking about. Striding confidentially out of the forest, safe and sound, looking as though he hadn’t seen any action, was Ash. Her shoulders momentarily slumped as fresh, exhaustive relief rushed through her but she recovered quickly, raising one hand in excited greeting. She didn’t move forward – this was about as far as she was uncomfortable with. Instead, she called out when he was close enough, “What’s the word, good Hunter?” 

Ash offered a rare, small smile as he called back, “No sight of the beasts. The woods are safe for another day.” 

“You sound disappointed.” Jade said dryly. 

“Not at all.” Ash replied, not at all convincing. Stopping in front of Saffron, he leaned down to quickly press a kiss onto her lips, then said, “Alright, a little. Beacon’s entrance exams are coming up. I need all the practice I can get.” 

“You’ll do fine, Ash.” Saffron said cheerfully, ignoring the way her heart lurched at the thought of Ash getting into Beacon. It was already difficult enough when he went out into the forest in the hopes of stumbling across some small fry Grimm. She couldn’t even imagine how it was going to be when he got into that school. More than anything, she longed to convince him to stay with her, to pursue some other career but knew it would never happen. Ash had his heart set on Beacon; she wouldn’t be so selfish as to demand he turn away from that path. Becoming a professional Huntsman practically defined him at this point. Taking that away would be like taking away one of his arms. 

“Well, now that you’re here,” Jade spoke up, “you need to talk with your girlfriend about this hanging around the outskirts, waiting for you to return arrangement.” 

Ash quirked an inquisitive eyebrow, glancing quickly between Saffron, who was shooting Jade a pleading look, and Jade, who was studying her short, blunt nails. Wrapping one arm around her waist, Ash squeezed her close to his side and directed his question at Jade, “What happened?” 

“Just looking like that poor heart of hers might give out at any moment.” Jade replied dismissively, “You know how she gets about the Grimm.” 

“Jade!” Saffron exclaimed. 

A warm kiss was placed against her temple, the arm around her waist squeezing her even more firmly to a hard, warm chest, “You don’t have to worry about anything. I promised, remember? I’ll always protect you, no matter what.” 

Looking up at him through her eyelashes, Saffron huffed softly then smiled brightly in an attempt to reassure him, “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about me. It’s just the usual foolishness. I know you wouldn’t let any Grimm hurt me.”

“Never.” Ash said firmly, squeezing her even more tightly, “Now, I really need a shower. I’m gonna head home first, then I’ll catch up with you later, alright?” 

“Alright.” Saffron nodded, pushing up on the balls of her fee to give him another sweet kiss, “I’ll be waiting.” 

After kissing her back, Ash darted off into town, quickly disappearing from sight. Once she was sure he was out of hearing range, Saffron turned to pout down at Jade, who just smiled passively up at her. 

“You really need to get over that fear of Grimm, Saf.” Was all Jade said, before strolling off, after Ash. 

“I know!” Saffron sighed. That was something she didn’t need to hear – she was more than aware that her fear was foolish. Grimm wouldn’t come into the town and eat her. They were protected, safe; she just had to keep telling herself that, even as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, babbling in hushed tones that danger was nearby. Tossing her black hair away from her face, she took off after Jade, determined to put that fear all behind her. 

Grimm wouldn’t come into the town. She just needed to remember that. 

-

She didn’t see it. All of her attention had been focused on just getting back inside, to shut off the intense, inky night. If she’d just been paying more attention, she would have. She would have seen its figure in the dark. She would have screamed at the top of her lungs, raised the alarm and saved herself from…this. Saffron wept openly, her howling wails echoing through the dense forest. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She had been so stupid! Instinct had been scraping at the edge of her consciousness for nearly the entire day, trying desperately to warn her about something and what had she done? Ignored it because she was being foolish, because there was no basis to her fear. And where was she now? Held in the deathgrip of a beowolf, being carried off into the night, probably to be slowly devoured over the course of the night. 

“Ash!” Saffron wailed, but it was no use. She couldn’t tell exactly where they were but it was obvious they were far from town. The beowolf had moved so fast. It grabbed her into its hold before she could even register what was happening then, in the next moment, it was flying through the forest at a speed that made everything a blur. When it finally slowed down enough for her to get her bearings, she knew there was going to be no rescue. She’d be lucky if they even found her bones. 

“Please!” Saffron screamed, knowing that it was no use but unable to make herself stop, “Anyone! Help me! Help me!” 

The only response was the chirping of crickets. Eaten, she was going to be eaten, this monstrosity was going to tear her flesh apart. Fear screamed through her veins. Every inch of her was simultaneously hot and cold. Her heart was beating so quickly inside her chest that she could differentiate between the beats – it was just a blur of motion. Eaten, eaten, eaten, she was going to be eaten! 

A grunt came from above her, making her shriek in terror. Wrenching her head around, looking to the front, to the path the beowolf was taking, Saffron’s racing heart dropped into her stomach. A cave, a huge, gaping hole in a mound of rock and dirt. Beyond it was just darkness. This was her grave. This was where she would draw her final breath. Saffron screamed, fighting against the beowolf’s hold but it was no use. She was no match for its strength. All she could do was scream as the beast carried her over the threshold. It walked a little ways in darkness before, to her shock, she found herself in a larger cavern, lit by few roaring fires. The shock quickly changed into shrieking alarm. Six more beowolves were loitering about, sitting around one of the fires. Their shaggy heads rose as the one holding her came in, hungry red eyes found her in the beast’s hold. 

“No.” Saffron whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks, “No, no, no, no, no.” 

She was going to be eaten by multiple beowolves. Multiple sets of teeth were going to sink into her flesh at any moment. Suddenly, Saffron was thrown down to the ground, slamming against the sandy earth with a loud ‘OOMPH!’. On instinct, she was immediately scrambling up to her hands and knees, desperately launching herself towards the exit, praying that she could escape this horrific fate. Only to be instantly caught, slammed back onto the ground with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs. Screeching, struggling against the beowolf’s hold, Saffron froze up, all the muscles in her body locking, when the beowolf began to tear her clothes off. With absolute ease, it tore through the fabric, ripping it away until she lay entirely naked. 

Humiliation burned in her cheeks. Terrified, confused and embarrassed, Saffron clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see those first set of teeth sinking into her, wishing that they would have some semblance of mercy and kill her first so she wouldn’t have to endure this agony. Then, her eyes flew back open when, instead of biting into her, the beowolf wrenched her back a couple inches, grabbed her by the ankles and flipped her legs up until they were hanging uselessly over her head, toes grazing the sandy earth. Mouth hanging open, terror and confusion and mortification all mixing together in a torrent of agony inside the center of her chest, Saffron could only watch in mute horror as the beowolf, inexplicably reared its head back, made several weird gurgling noises then lunged forward, its mouth opening and a huge wad of…something flying out of it. 

The mass of something landed directly onto her pussy, making her scream loudly. It was disgustingly warm, wet and felt almost like glue. Momentarily so utterly confused that she forgot to be afraid, Saffron stared up at the mass completely covering her pussy, distantly wondering what on earth the purpose of that was, then a shifting movement from the beowolf holding her down brought her attention back to him. When she glanced up, her mind couldn’t make sense of what she was seeing. She stared, blank and emotionless, then an screeching, shrieking noise rippled out of her. 

The beowolf’s cock…was standing straight out from a thick, dense patch of fur. It was a huge, horrific mass of bright red, bumpy, rippled, dripping flesh that hovered directly over her crotch. No, not over her crotch, over her ass. The large, bulbous head was right above her asshole, so close that it was nearly brushing against her skin. In a single instance, she understood what the beowolves wanted with her. Not to eat her…but to rape her. Saffron screamed so loudly she thought her own eardrums might pop. Squirming uselessly, eyes rolling wildly around in their sockets, she flailed around, pushed against the beowolf’s hold. Nothing, the beowolf just watched her, hunger and enjoyment gleaming clearly in its red eyes. 

Raped, she was going too raped by the Grimm! The beowolves were going to rape her! Sobbing hysterically, Saffron could only watch as the beowolf rearranged her hips slightly, brought the tip of its cock to her asshole – the moment it touched her skin, her ass started to burn; starting as a slight itch that amplified the longer their skin remained in contact – then with a loud grunt, shoved its hips forwards, impaling her ass onto its cock, forcing open the tight muscles as it pummeled its length deep inside. 

The whole world went grey. A loud buzzing filled her ears, underneath which she could hear herself screaming – an agonizing, inhuman wail that could pierce the sound barrier. Nausea slammed into her with such insane force that it made her want to no longer have a stomach. Teeth clenched in a grimace of anguish, tears turning her vision into a blurry mess, every inch of her body screaming at the torture being inflicted on her, Saffron wished that the beast had decided to eat her instead because being eaten would have been far less painful than this. 

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt! It hurt so fucking badly that it felt like someone had poured molten hot lava directly into her ass. Her ass was on fire! She was being burned from the inside out! On top of raping her dry, unprepared, non-lubed ass, there was something on the beowolf’s cock – some kind of substance – that when rubbed against the pulsing walls of her insides, created a sickening itching that quickly became unbearable. Even worse, the beowolf’s cock was covered in jutting bumps, hard ridges and had a texture that felt close to sandpaper. Every thrust of the beowolf’s horrific cock sent fresh waves of agony rolling through her. Every swipe felt like the inside of her ass was being torn to shreds. It was taking every bit of her strength to just keep breathing as she was subjugated to the torture of being raped by it. 

“Please stop!” Saffron sobbed, “Stop! It hurts! It hurts! Please! My ass! You’re destroying my ass!” 

There was no pause, no response, not even the slightest indication that the beowolf had even heard her. It kept fucking her ass, mindlessly pounding away, its hips moving in sharp, jerky thrusts. The pain was unbearable. Not a single part of her body could escape from it. Her head pounded with misery. There was a violent taste of copper in her mouth. A terrible shriek of sharp agony punctured her hips with every thrust. She could feel the beast’s cock hitting against the base of her belly. Even breathing was agonizing. There was no end to it. The beast’s cock was a torture device unlike any other. It ripped into her, pounding into her abused flesh. She wanted to pass out, she wanted to be knocked unconscious, she wanted this fucking agony to end. It hurt, it hurt so badly that there existed nothing else but that terrible, inescapable pain. 

“Stop!” She gasped, eyes rolling back in her head, tears and snot caked in a thick layer on her face, “Stop! Stop! Stop! It hurts! It hurts! Please! My ass! My ass!” 

Without warning, the beowolf raping her suddenly slammed its hips forward, sinking the entirety of its length inside. Its cock swelled up even further, pressing so hard against the wailing walls of her ass that for one blissful moment, Saffron was sure the agony was, finally, going to knock her out then she was slammed back into cold reality when the beast let out a bellowing roar and came inside her. The thought that its cum might soothe the horrific burning in her ass floated across her mind, only to be immediately smashed into powder. Instead of having any kind of soothing effect, the moment that disgusting, thick, scalding hot fluid came in contact with the interior of her ass, the muscles trembled violently before cramping up. A brand new kind of pain joined the burning, itching, sharp, terrible one she was already enduring. 

Sobbing loudly, her hips jerking uncontrollably, Saffron was given just a few moments of reprieve – the beowolf pulled out, leaving behind an endless ocean of pain – then the next beowolf stepped out. Weakly shaking her head, throwing her hands out as though she could push the beast away, Saffron was easily rolled over onto her stomach, one large clawed hand landing in the center of her back, pushing her down against the earth and the nightmare started all over again. This time, the pain was no better, it was worse. The first beowolf’s cum must’ve tightened up her loose ass, reversing the stretching out its cock had done while it was fucking her. When the second one cruelly shoved its cock inside, it was like she was being fucked in the ass for the first time, like she was an ass virgin all over again. 

Curling her hands into tight fists, pressing her cheek against the sandy ground, Saffron’s body was roughly jolted around, thrown forward by the force of the beowolf’s thrusts. Like the first time, it moved mindlessly, just repeatedly drilling into her, driving its cock all the way in, until its furry torso was smooshed against the plush lobes of her ass then yanking back, leaving just the head in, and repeating, on and on and on. The pain was a constant. Instead of getting duller as the second beowolf continued to fuck her, it intensified, growing and growing and growing until she couldn’t even find the energy to make noise anymore. She was quickly reduced to a heavily panting, softly sobbing mess of tears, snot, sweat and saliva. 

The second one finished, flooding her screaming insides with a fresh wave of cum, making the muscles cramp up instantly then, there was another. She was flipped over onto her side, one leg pushed up against her chest, and again, a cock was cruelly shoved into her trembling, cramping, aching ass. Saffron moaned loudly, desperately glancing around for anything else to focus on, anything that could take her mind off this terrible, constant pain but there was were the remaining, waiting beowolves. Four…four more to go until they all had their chance. Four more cocks pounding into her. Four more cocks violating her. 

Then what? What would happen after? Would they eat her, or would they let her go? Her overwhelmed, dizzy mind immediately grabbed hard onto the chance that they might let her go after all this. Maybe they weren’t hungry, maybe they just wanted to fuck something and when they were done, when they finally were satisfied, they’d take off, leaving her in this cave, leaving her alive. It would be a nightmare to get back to the town but…not impossible, not improbable. She would walk through her agony, gritting her teeth against the pain, and she would make it back. When she did, she would throw herself into Ash’s arms, weep until her voice no longer existed then sleep for a decade…after having a ridiculously long, warm bath. 

First, she just needed to get through this. Just four more, four more of this wretched, hateful, awful, putrid beasts thrusting their disgusting cocks inside of her, torturing her, inflicting onto her an agony she would never forget, no matter how much time passed – just four more, she just needed to hang on for four more, then she’d be able to get out, go home and spend the rest of her life repressing this awful encounter. Some incredible Huntsman would be called in, these disgusting beowolves would be exterminated and she…she would live the rest of her life scarred by them, unable to look at the forest anymore without remembering the agony of being raped by them. 

Still, she would be alive, in Ash’s arm, surrounded by family and friends. That was all that mattered. That was all she should be thinking of. She could get out of this. She just needed to hang on. With that new hope instilled in her heart, Saffron gritted her teeth, sobbed heavily and focused all of her attention on that single thought, that single hope: getting home. The third beowolf came, her ass cramped once again, sending a crashing wave of pain roaring through her, knocking the breath right out of her lungs. Before she could even struggle to drag a grating breath into her spasming lungs, the next beowolf stepped up and slammed his cock inside. 

Sobbing bitterly, Saffron chanted over and over again: three more, just three more then it would be over. All she had to do was get through this one and the next two. Not that she had any choice in the matter. At that point, her legs felt like soggy noodles. Exhaustion was closing in, manifesting as a darkness creeping around the edges of her vision. Still, the pain was keeping her awake. Her mind refused to shut down, forcing her to endure every torturous second as the beasts raped her. The fourth finished, quicker than the others, stepped back to be replaced by the fifth. Digging her fingers into the soft ground, wondering if she was going to be forever ruined by this, grateful in some sense that they had focused, bizarrely, on her ass, rather than her pussy. 

If she had been forced to feel Grimm cum flowing into her womb, she might have lost her mind by this point. Could humans be impregnated by Grimm sperm? She didn’t even want to think of that possibility. Not now, when the end was so close. 

The fifth finished and finally, the sixth stepped forward. It did its little dance, fucked her to the point that she was screaming shrilly, her ass and legs twitching violently then, it was done, it was cumming, her ass was horribly cramping up for the last time. Saffron groaned deep in her throat when the sixth beowolf finally pulled out of her, leaving behind a soggy, excruciating mess. Panting hard, certain that she was going to vomit at any moment, covered in a cold sweat and trembling so intensely that it was a little surprising she was moving around from the force of it, Saffron let her eyes fall closed. Over, it was over, it was finally over. They would leave her be, go back to whatever it was they did when they weren’t torturing innocent girls like her and she would go home. 

There came a loud chuffing from somewhere. Saffron slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly, daring to hope that it was just one beowolf signaling to another that it was time to go, their disturbing fun was over. Lifting her head, she glanced around, found the beowolves hadn’t move much but all seven of their gazes were turned towards something at the other end of the cavern. Still clinging desperately to that hope, not letting the seed of doubt be sown in her heart, Saffron turned to look at what had their attention, and immediately let loose a long, wail of despair. 

Her nightmare wasn’t over. Not even close. She hadn’t been given a chance to fully look around the cavern before these beasts start torturing her so she hadn’t seen that there was no more beowolf among them. Only, this one was far different from the others. Without a doubt, this one had to be the Alpha, the leader of the group. It was bigger, its fur streaked with intense, pulsing strips of red and, worst of all, what stood proudly up from its crotch wasn’t one ginormous cock but two, both sporting thick bumps, extended ridges and copious amounts of fluid dripping off them. One look at those disgusting cocks, and all the exhaustion, all the weariness was wiped away in a single instant. 

Jumping to her feet, wobbling around violently, the world spinning frantically around her, Saffron lurched towards what she hoped was the exit but it was all for nothing. One of the closest beowolves easily grabbed hold of her, wrenching her back towards the Alpha. Chest hitching with sobs, hardly able to breathe through the fear and panic, Saffron found herself being lifted up off the floor. Two muscular, furry arms slipped underneath her knees, pulling her legs up until her knees were at her shoulders. Large hands locked behind her head, holding her securely in place. The position was immensely uncomfortable, and left her completely exposed to the Alpha. 

“No, no, no!” She panted rapidly, shaking her head as the Alpha walked closer, “Don’t put those in me! Stay away! Get away from me!” 

She might as well be saying nothing. The Alpha stalked forward, drinking in her terror with a lusty, hungry glint in its glowing red eyes. Stopping in front of her, it seemed to just be basking in the pleasure of watching her squirm and struggle. With a chortling growl, it reached up and began to play roughly with her breasts, squeezing, pulling, fondling them. Taking her nipples between two fingers, it ripped a shrieking squeak out of her when he gave them a hard, painful twist. 

“You’re going to rip them off!” Saffron wailed as the beast tugged hard on her nipples, grinding the pads of its fingers against the sensitive nubs. 

Another growl, this one sounding far more amused and the Alpha stepped forward, crushing her against its furry chest, the head of one of its cocks brushing against her ass. Saffron cried out through clenched teeth, weakly slamming her curled fists against the Alpha’s larger form. At that point, she was acting purely on instinct – the rational part of her mind mournfully understood that there was no getting out of this. No matter how much she fought and struggled, she was no match for their strength. Throwing her head back, a wailing, reedy scream rippling out of her throat, Saffron babbled incoherently as the Alpha pushed the head of one of its cocks against her hole, then thrust forward, burying the intensely huge length inside her in a cruel, swift motion. 

This time, she came blissfully close to passing out. The pain…was so far beyond what her body could handle that she momentarily shut down – everything went numb, the whole world went black and sound faded into a soft murmur. She closed her eyes, beckoning the void to take her, to sink her into a mass of inky blackness, grateful to finally be free of this never ending nightmare then the Alpha began to thrust, gripping so tightly onto her hips that its nails cut into her skin, and the pain, that horrific pain, brought her screaming back to reality. Being fucked by the other beowolves felt like childs play in comparison to this. It was too big! Her ass was being stretched far beyond its limit! She was going to tear! The ridges, the bumps scraped against her already rubbed raw insides, sending shockwaves of agony slamming into her with enough force to make black spots explode in front of her eyes. 

“You’re killing me!” Saffron gagged, “Your cock is killing me!” 

The Alpha growled in what seemed to be amusement once more before pausing in its movements. It reached down then, to her horror, she felt what was definitely the head of its second cock pushing up against her already stuffed full ass. Throwing her head back, black hair flying everywhere, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, she howled, “No! No! Don’t! It won’t fit! Please! Don’t-!” 

Her desperate pleas were sharply cut off when the Alpha, who was making a strange expression that looked so much like satisfaction and enjoyment that it made her bowels quiver, thrust its second cock inside to join the first. For one split second, her nerves must have been so overloaded that there was no pain. The whole world seemed to freeze, she felt nothing at all, she was numb, empty, almost as though her soul had been forced out of her body by the pain running rampant through it. Then, the Alpha began to move, fucking her abused ass with both cocks, and she slammed back into reality, screaming, howling, sobbing and pleading incoherently. The pain was astronomical. Being awake while someone performed surgery on her with dull scalpels would have been a playful tickle in comparison. 

Still, she didn’t pass out. She bobbed up and down in the beowolf’s hold, screaming herself hoarse, her thoughts a tangled jumble of prayers and pleads. 

“Save me.” She coughed, “Someone-! Someone, please, save me!” 

Time blurred into an inconsequential nothingness. The Alpha continued to fuck her, driving both of its horrific cocks into her ass for what felt like an eternity before it threw its shaggy head back, let out a deafening howl, and came. Just like the others, the moment its jizz touched the delicate interior linings of her ass, a terrible spasmed rushed through the muscles, forcing them to tense up. Saffron could only whimper weakly. All the strength was gone from her body. She could hardly hold her head up. She couldn’t ever remember feeling this weak before in her entire life. It was though the beowolves had sucked out all of her energy while they were raping her. 

But…now, it might finally be over. All of them, the Alpha and its pack, had gone. That must mean it was over, right? Saffron couldn’t bring herself to hope for such a thing. Not with the Alpha’s two cocks still stuffed so deep inside her, not with the pain still ringing throughout her body. She didn’t want to think about what they would do with her now. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep, to escape from this torment but knew that even that would be denied to her. The other beowolves were closing in, clearly interested in having a second go. Saffron sobbed softly, her head dropping. 

“No more.” She whispered, flinching when the Alpha wrenched both of its massive cocks out of her, “Please no more.” 

The beowolves snorted and growled, stepping in each closer, their clawed hands reaching out to her but all of them stopped when there came shouting from outside. Saffron’s head flew up, her heart jumping into her throat. For one glorious, beautiful, incredible moment, she thought she was going to be rescued, that Ash had noticed she was missing, gathered up a team and gone into the woods to find her. She had just enough time for her chest to swell with relief and gratitude before the huge, heavy hand of reality slammed directly into her shoulders. Those voices…there were a few, most of them high pitched but she recognized two: Ash and Jade. They didn’t sound like they were charging into a rescue, they sounded panicked, terrified and resentful. 

Saffron suddenly found herself being dropped onto the ground. She fell with a soft gasp, landing hard on her hip. Pushing up onto her hands, she raised her head just in time to watch Ash and Jade, along with three other girls she recognized as being from town, were dragged into the cavern. Ice coated her muscles. Mouth hanging openly stupidly, she stared at them as they stared back at her, their eyes wide with horror and panic. Ash recovered quickest, throwing himself against the beowolf’s hold, bellowing at the top of his lungs, only to be roughly shoved onto the ground, one of the beowolf’s large feet landing square in the center of his back. Jade was openly sobbing, her panicked gaze darting between Ash, the beowolves and Saffron. The other girls were crying as well, their terrified faces pale in the dim light. 

This was no rescue. That much was painfully obvious. Saffron watched her best friend sob numbly, her fingers slowly curling into the sandy soil. They must’ve noticed she was missing but instead of notifying anyone, they decided to look for her themselves, leading them straight into the beowolves clutches. As to where the other girls came from, when she let her memory slip back to just a few minutes ago, while she was watching the beowolves close in for their second turn, she realized that a couple of them had been missing. Those ones must’ve gone down to the town while the Alpha was raping her, grabbed a few more victims, and stumbled across Jade and Ash while on their way back. 

Saffron surveyed the group in front of her, her eyes lingering on Jade and the girls. A massive hole of despair ripped open in the center of her chest, gobbling up her heart and threatening to send her into hysterics. Stooped numbly on the ground, nearly overrun with the desire to claw her own eyes out so she wouldn’t have to see what she knew was coming next, Saffron only made the tiniest whimper when a beowolf grabbed hold of her arm and began pulling her backwards. 

“Let her go!” Jade screamed shrilly before crying out when the beowolf restraining her began to drag her in the same direction, one hand flying down to rip a huge piece of her shirt off, revealing her soft, small breasts. As she was being pulled towards Saffron, another beowolf easily tore off the rest of her clothing, until she was completely exposed. Jade’s thin arms flew up to cover herself as best she could. 

“Don’t touch her, you fucking piece of shit!” Ash roared, spittle flying everywhere. 

Glancing over her shoulder, Saffron sobbed when she found that both of them were being dragged towards the Alpha, who was stretched out on the soft ground, its two huge cocks standing straight upright. A howl of terror from behind her was indication enough that Jade had just gotten his first look at him. Gritting her teeth, she whirled around and smiled shakily at her best friend. Words came tumbling out, warbling, unconvincing, “It’s going to be alright! It’ll be fine! Just-it’ll be okay!” 

Jade didn’t seem to be able to hear her. All of her attention was on the Alpha, and when he hungrily licked his jowls, she began to fight in earnest against the beowolves hold but, just as it was with her, the struggle proved fruitless. Saffron suddenly found herself being hoisted up off the ground, then deposited on her knees, her ass hovering right above one of the Alpha’s cocks. The same was done to Jade, who was set down directly in front of her, so close that their breasts were smooshed together. Reeling back, disturbed by the sensation of Jade’s smooth, warm skin pressed against hers, Saffron was roughly shoved back by the Alpha just as Jade, who was also squirming to get away, was pushed forward. They were squashed together, their heads nearly colliding. 

Panting hard, sweat standing out prominently on her smooth forehead, Jade whimpered, “What is this?! What’s going on?! Saffron!” 

“Remember to breathe.” Saffron gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around Jade’s slimmer, smaller body. She tried to say something else but it was lost in a hard sob. Fighting to get the words out, hating the terrified look on Jade’s face, hating the beowolves, hating that cock she can feel brushing against her, hating the way Jade shrieked when she felt it to, Saffron sucked in a sharp, whistling breath through the gaps in her teeth, clapped her hands on either side of Jade’s head and forced their eyes to meet, “Breathe. Breathe, okay? It’s gonna hurt, it’s gonna-!” 

Anything more she could have said was lost in a guttural screech that Jade made as the Alpha grabbed hold of both of their hips and brought them slamming down, completely impaling them on its two cocks. Jade jerked violently, her head thrown back, face twisted into an expression of pure agony, eyes rolling up until Saffron could only see white, a thick line of foamy spittle pouring out of the side of her mouth. Her throat worked hard as she dragged in a rattling, ragged gasp of air. Being raped by these beasts hurt bad enough but to be forced to watch as Jade, someone she cared so deeply for, who had been by her side, her best friend for years, was forced to go through that same torture was enough to drive Saffron to the brink of insanity. 

Sobbing hysterically, the physical and emotional agony choking her, making it impossible to breathe, to think, to do anything other than be roughly thrown around by the force of the Alpha’s thrusts, Saffron clung to her friend, trying to force out any words that could be comforting, to say anything that could even remotely help with the excruciating pain but her lips, her tongue, her mouth refused to make words. All she could do was wail and scream, subjugated, silenced by the Alpha’s cock. The whole world fell away, leaving behind just her, Jade and the Alpha – a horrific existence that threatened to overwhelm her. 

“It hurts!” Jade wailed, her voice grating and strained, as though the pain was putting physical force on her vocal chords, “Stop! Stop! It hurts, Saffron! It hurts!” 

What could she say? What could even be said? The pain wasn’t going to stop, not any time soon. All she could do was squeeze Jade even more tightly but even that was taken from her when one of the beowolves forcibly separated them, wrenching them back by their hair. For a moment, she thought that the beasts simply didn’t want them giving any kind of support then the beowolf grabbed her wrist, yanked it forward and smooshed it against one of Jade’s small breasts. Similarly, Jade’s hand was shoved hard against her own. When she attempted to yank away, the beowolf just brought it back, growling menacingly in her face. 

“No,” Saffron gasped, “please no, don’t make me do this, please!” 

The only response was her hand being pressed even more firmly against Jade’s breasts. Sobbing weakly, knowing that these beasts would not hesitate to punish both of them if they didn’t do what they were told, Saffron began to numbly fondle Jade’s breasts, wrenching a startled squeak out of her best friend. The look of horror Jade made when Saffron took one of her tiny, brown nipples between her fingers and began to slowly rub the steadily hardening nub nearly made her puke. Gazing pleadingly at her, trying to convey that there was no choice, that they were the prisoners of these beasts, Saffron groaned when the beowolf holding her hair yanked her forward, pushing her directly at Jade’s face until their cheeks were smooshed together. 

Jade sobbed directly into her ear as her hand began to move, jerkily massaging Saffron’s breasts. There was no pleasure, no heat or tingling – just another crack in her already damaged heart. Saffron’s head was yanked back again, only this time, just a fraction of an inch, then she was pushed forward, her mouth colliding so hard with Jade’s that their teeth clashed together. Sensing what the beowolves wanted, Saffron looped one arm tightly around Jade’s waist to keep her from moving away, terrified that the beowolves might, at any moment, become enraged with her struggle and become violent, and kissed her soft, smooth lips. 

“Saffron-“ Jade coughed. 

“Shh,” Saffron sobbed softly, “it’s alright, it’s okay, it’ll be over soon so just look at me, okay? Just look at me, don’t look at them, focus on me.” 

“It hurts, it hurt so much, Saffron!” 

“I know, I know it does, it’s going to be okay.” Each word felt like a dagger in her throat. The gigantic hole inside her chest grew deeper, wider with every breath she took. Lies, lies, all fucking lies that were going to be made obvious to Jade soon enough. 

“I wanna go home!” Jade wailed, “Stop! Stop fucking me with your penis! Stop!” 

Saffron smothered her mouth with her own, clamping one hand down on the back of her neck. Beneath her, the Alpha suddenly tensed up, the pace of his thrusts became more frantic, jagged and hard. Clenching her eyes shut, wishing she could cover her ears, wishing she could blink out of existence, Saffron squeezed Jade tightly as the Alpha came, pouring that sickening jizz deep inside of them, tears pushing between the seal of her eyelids, her ears ringing with Jade’s muffled shrieks of anguish. As her ass was cramping up, clamping down on the Alpha’s cock, the world suddenly sharped into greater clarity. She could hear Ash yelling, his voice no longer brave and brash but full of grief and anger. She could hear the other girls screaming as they were raped by the beowolves. The air was full of agony, despair and steadily dying hope. 

Gasping sharply, the Alpha’s cock, still rock hard and terribly hot, popping out of her, Saffron made no effort to fight or jerk away when she was wrenched up, thrown back down onto the ground, her ass thrust high into the air and one of the waiting beowolves stepped forward to have its turn. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jade being shoved over onto her back, legs pushed open by the immense size of the Alpha and both of its cocks cruelly shoved into her ass. Her mouth stretched open in a silent scream, back arching so far off the ground that it looked as though her spine might break. The Alpha held tightly onto her ankles, and slammed against her, repeatedly driving its cocks in and out. 

This…this was going to be their lives from now, wasn’t it? Saffron’s breath hitched, her chest constricting. This…they weren’t ever going to be freed from this. She weakly shook her head. No, she couldn’t believe that. She refused to believe that! Rescue…someone would come rescue them. She just had to believe that…she just needed to stay strong and get through this, for herself, for Jade, for the other girls. Rescue was coming…it had to be. 

-

Both the number of girls and beowolves seemed to increase by the day…or what she assumed was a day. It became impossible to tell how much time passed; there wasn’t even any way to guess. They…the beowolves harem…existed only in dim light, trapped deep within the confines of the cave, only seeing daylight when they upheld the end of a disgusting, disturbing bargain. Rest, a break from constantly being raped by these creatures, was only achieved when they played out a role in bringing in more girls. She didn’t know the details – that was something she could never bring herself to do, even as the amount of times she was fucked, twisted into cruel positions, her ass pummeled into, her breasts cruelly squeezed and fondled increased as the number of beowolves grew. 

Saffron slowly glanced around the cavern, her heavy breasts swinging hard as the beowolf behind her pounded into her ass. The pain, that was the only thing that never changed. No matter how many times these despicable beasts fucked her, fucked all of them, it always hurt just as badly as the first time. No, she took that back. There was one change – being fucked by one of the Alpha’s underlings didn’t hurt nearly as bad as being fucked by the Alpha. Unfortunately for her, the Alpha had taken some kind of fascination in her. Weirdly enough, as the days, weeks…months, she might’ve been in this cavern, spending every waking moment being raped in the ass by those horrific cocks, she noticed that the beowolves, despite being feral animals, seemed to have some distinct characteristics when it came to their harem. They lacked speech but they had favorite positions, favorite girls – sometimes what they favored depended on which girl they were fucking – and favorite ways to torment them outside of raping their asses raw. 

The Alpha almost always preferred cowgirl, preferably with two girls on his cocks at once. There were times when it shoved them into some other position but, for the most part, she and the other girls were forced to bounce up and down on those hideous cocks, often while having their stuffed full asses humiliatingly spanked. Others preferred to play with their breasts, and recently, more than a few had taken to forcing them to suck them off – that development could be blamed on two of the girls who’d been most recently brought into the harem. They foolishly tried to bargain with the beowolves, offering to blow them in exchange for some rest from being constantly fucked in the ass but the beowolves, unsurprisingly, just continued fucking their asses and made the girls blow them. 

Saffron’s tired gaze landed on Jade, who was currently smooshed between three beowolves, taking two large cocks in her swollen, red hole while another pummeled its cock down her throat. Her heart twisted inside her chest at the sight of Jade’s empty, emotionless face. So many of the girls were like that. There were some like her, who continued to fight through it, who held onto something; hope, anger, anything to keep them going but their numbers were dwindling as more and more drifted towards the state Jade was in: so thoroughly withdrawn into her very mind to escape the never-ending pain that she might as well be a doll. One look around the room showed multiple girls just like that, bouncing lifelessly on the beowolves’ cocks, their eyes glazed over and unfocused. 

She couldn’t blame them. Sometimes, she was tempted to just let go, to sink deep inside herself and hide away but whenever that urge bloomed inside her mind, she always pushed it away. After all…even in this moment when she was surrounded by the sobs and wails of the girls the beowolves had taken possession on, there was still hope. A tiny, almost insignificant speck of hope. Saffron glanced over to the cavern’s exit. Ash…she hadn’t seen him for a very long while. There was a high possibility that the beowolves had gotten bored with him watching, bored of his raging threats and ended his life but…she would know if he was dead. 

Both because she’d feel it and the beowolves wouldn’t hide that from her. If it produced more misery, they’d hurl it into her face…they’d probably grind her face into a puddle of his blood. Neither of which had happened as of yet so…that could only mean that he escaped, that he’d gotten out. She knew that Ash wouldn’t abandon them here, she knew he must be gathering up the strongest, most talented Huntsman and would bring them back here to set them all free…but…as the moments continued ticking by, as the time she was here, stuck in this nightmare, a prisoner of this hell on earth, the hope of rescue, the hope she clung to in a desperate attempt to keep herself from ending up like Jade and the other girls…was beginning to dwindle. 

The beowolf behind her came with a snorting grunt. Her ass cramped terribly, her body trembled and before she could even draw in a shaky breath, another beowolf was stepping up for his turn. How much more of this could she take? How much more until she was reduced to nothing, destroyed by this torture? She didn’t want to think about that, knew she couldn’t afford to think of it, not when the light of hope inside her mind was slowly darkening to barely a flicker. If that tiny flame were to go out…everything she was, all of her, would be lost to that pain. 

-

More. 

He wanted more. 

It wasn’t enough. His pack…the bitches weren’t enough. There needed to be more. 

No more of his kind in the area. No more he could breathe into, twist and torment until they were just like him, then command to do whatever he pleased. That was alright. There were more elsewhere, and the ones here could handle a few days of his absence well enough. 

There needed to be more. More of everything. The agonizing, irritating itch hidden somewhere deep inside, in a place his nails, his teeth couldn’t scratch grew more infuriating by the day. She did this to him. The bitch with the strange eyes and even stranger smell, who brought his kind to life to be her servants. Hurt, she wanted him to hurt, to cause despair, to take and take and take until they shattered. 

She did this. She gave him the power to hurt, gave him the power to turn his kin into beings just like him. He took it, hurt who he wanted, and the itch was momentarily sated, momentarily quieted before it came roaring back to full force. So, he ordered his kin to find more bitches to break, more holes to sink their cocks, modified and created to make penetration as painful as possible, into but it was never enough. 

He ordered more, more, more until the harem of bitches nearly filled up the cavern. It still wasn’t enough. 

It was dangerous to get grabbing girls from the nearby towns. Soon, they would need to spread out, to go further in, finding new sources to steal from or else, they might have a hunter taking away the pack he worked so hard to build. If it came to that, he’d start over – there were enough of his kin all over the world, and more than enough bitches to violate, to rape until they let out those delicious squeals, their despair and grief sating the itch inside. 

Or maybe he’d take the hunters into his harem as well. He began to drool at the thought. Bunch of proud, powerful hunters, being reduced to gibbering messes as he raped their asses. Maybe that would stave off the itch for much longer than just fucking any random hole his kin grabbed. He looked over to the first bitch, the first one they grabbed – she had satisfied him longer than anyone else. It was the light, the desperate shining light in her eyes that drew him. 

He had longed to crush it, to destroy it underneath the heel of his foot. That longing, that want managed to hold off the itch for prolonged periods. When the light in her eyes began to wane, when the constant affliction of extreme pain he and his kin put her through day in and day out finally began to wear her thin, the itch started to come back. Now, he could barely even be bothered anymore. 

None of the bitches his kin grabbed could ever come that close to satisfying him, and the itch grew in intensity by the day. It wasn’t enough, he needed more, he needed…no, he knew that wasn’t true. It wasn’t just needing more. He also needed one. One specific bitch, one specific hole that he needed to torturously ravage, one voice he needed to hear crying out in shrieking, deranged agony as he raped her hole. 

He needed more bitches, he needed more of his kin but right at the center, he wanted her. He wanted to hurt her more than anyone else. That drive, that desire to hurt her was so massive, so intense that it created the insatiable itch inside of him. And he wanted to scratch it. 

He wanted to crush her, to destroy her, to force her down as she spat and sneered and snarled, and hurt her. Hurt her until she begged him to stop, hurt her until she was openly weeping, tears sliding from her black and red eyes. 

That would be the only thing that would satisfy that deranged itch. 

But that would not be any easy thing to accomplish. One day. One day, he would have just want he wanted. Until then, the pack might need to be moved. Suspicions and fears were being raised in the surrounding towns. The bitches disappearances were not going unnoticed. He would rebuild his pack, his harem if necessary but would prefer that it didn’t come to that. 

For now, they would remain. He would leave in a day or two, find more kin to turn, find more bitches to add to his harem, then move if necessary. If hunters showed, if they dare walk into his domain, they would not walk out victorious or even at all.

Snorting softly, he stood, picked a random bitch out of the crowd and flipped her over onto her stomach as she screamed. It was a weak, pitiful scream, barely enough to even get him excited but he needed something, anything. Wrenching her ass up, he shoved his cock inside and began to fuck her roughly. The walls of her ass clamped tightly down onto him. She shrieked and wailed in agony, weakly kicking out her legs, shaking her head, sobbing and begging for him to stop. 

Nothing. Even anything, the itch intensified. He would need to find another like her – his gaze drifted over to find her being held upside down, dangling uselessly in their air, just a touch of life, of awareness in her expression as one of his skin fucked her ass raw. Only another bitch like her could satisfy him until he could hurt the one he really wanted. 

He would find one while he was turning some of his kin. Even if he had to go into the towns, he would find one. When he did, she would be his personal cocksleeve for a long while. That was the mistake he made with her. He left his kin taste her first, that ruined her. The next one, she would only taste the pain he gave her. 

And when she broke, he would move on to another then another and another as he steadily made his way back to her. She wouldn’t be easily to break. She would hold on to her rage, her pride for so much longer. She would scratch this itch indefinitely but for now, he would just have to settle on the temporary flickers of light he could extinguish.


End file.
